Papa Louie SE: The Vanish of the fan customers!
PLSP: TVotFc is fan game in which the fan characters (Luis, Angie, Matthew, etc.) gets kidnapped by Radley Madish and Sarge. There are more levels, in total, 48 and bonus world with 12 levels making a total of 60 smashing levels to play! (includes also some real customers)(bomb customers also have the skill of burning) New 11/06/13: this update will include 2-player mode and 3 more bonus levels. (making it a total of 12 BLs, previously 9 BLs.) 15/07/13: this update will add the third map including Wasabi Island (4 Levels) Bean Desert (4 levels) Sweetland Outskirts (7 Levels) Muffin Mountain (5 levels) and Veggie Natural Reserves (6 levels) making a total of 86 levels soon. 01/08/13: this update will add the 4th map including Juicy Jungle & Spicy Bacon Praires. Customers Starters Roy: Weapon: Pepperoni Bombs, Skill: Burning Marty: Weapon: Spatula, Skill: None Rita: Weapon: Spatula, Skill: None Mitch: Weapon: Sour Cream Shooter, Skill: None Maggie: Weapon: Hot Sauce Shooter, Skill: Double Jump Alberto: Weapon: Rainbow Sherbert Shooter, Skill: Push Penny: Weapon: Blueberry Shooter, Skill: Wall Jump Cooper: Weapon: Stuffed Cat Toys, Skill: None Prudence: Weapon: Stuffed Dog Toys, Skill: None Chuck: Weapon: Pineapple Bomb, Skill: Swim Mandi: Weapon: Buffalo Shooter, Skill: Swim Taylor: Weapon: Ear Buds, Skill: None Peggy: Weapon: Lasso, Skill: Double Jump Matt: Weapon: Maple Syrup Shooter, Skill: None Tony: Weapon: Lettuce Discus, Skill None Derek: Weapon: Silver Bullet, Skill: None Unlockable Eunbee: Weapon: Wasabi Shooter, Skill: None Epicmaster: Weapon:Minecraft shoop da whoop gun skill:glide (+drops dirt block over pits so dirt blocks can be used as a platform but dirt block fall when you walk on them) Angie: Weapon: Jalepeno Bombs, Skill: Long Jump (+ Burning) Leo: Weapon: Loco Mystery Shooter, Skill: Crawl Reimu: Exorcism Rod(DDC), Skill: Glide Jacob: Weapon: Cherry Bomb, Skill: Glide (+ Burning) Marisa: Weapon: Magic Wand, Skill: Wall Jump Koishi: Weapon: Mind Manipulation, Skill: None Auburn: Weapon: Green Peppers, Skill: Swim (+Explosive) Matthew: Weapon: Strawberry Shooter, Skill: Crawl Minoriko: Weapon: Fruit(used like Prudence's Dog Toys), Skill: Long Jump Kaguya: Weapon: Ketchup Shooter, Skill: Glide Emma: Weapon: Carrot Bomb, Skill: Swim (+ Burning) Aya: Weapon: Onion Bomb, Skill: Glide (+ Burning) Sarge Fan: Weapon: Gummy Onion. Skill: Wall Jump Adam: Weapon: Mini-Bombs, Skill: Wall Jump (+ Wall Climb) Whitney: Weapon: Mayo Shooter, Skill: None Kingsley: Weapon: Microphone, Skill: Ground Pound Yippy: Weapon: Rainbow Cookie, Skill: Crawl Connor: Weapon: Basketball, Skill: Double Jump Allan: Weapon: Butterscotch Shooter, Skill: Long Jump Radlynn: Weapon: Gummy Radishes, Skill: Wall Jump Luigi: Weapon: Guacamole , Skill: Push Tennyr: Weapon: Nacho Cheese Shooter, Skill: Crawl Lorenzo: Weapon: Avcado Bombs, Skill: Burning Amber: Weapon: Mushroom Shooter, Skill: Wall Jump Bruna Romano: Weapon: Accordion, Skill: Glide Utah: Weapon: Chocolate Shooter, Skill: Crawl Jason: Weapon: Awesome Sauce Shooter, Skill: Double Jump Xanthus: Weapon: Baseball Bat, Skill: Push Foodini: Weapon: Balloon Whip, Skill: Glide Greg: Weapon: Yo-Yo, Skill: Crawl Little Edoardo: Weapon: Bongos, Skill: Crawl Big Pauly: Weapon: Pepper Bombs, Skill: Ground Pound (+ Burning) Alice: Weapon: Scarf Whip, Skill: Double Jump Iman: Weapon: Violin, Skill: Long Jump Carlo Romano: Weapon: Mandolin, Skill: Swim Fujiwara: Weapon: Fireball, Skill: Glide (+ Burning) Bertha: Weapon: Whistle Whip, Skill: Ground Pound Olga: Weapon: Power of uglyness, Skill: Ground Pound Scarletta: Weapon: Bacon Bomb, Skill: Burning Mindy: Weapon: Hair Dryer Whip, Skill: None Jessa: Weapon: Chocolate Whipped Cream Shooter, Skill: Glide (using Choco Whipped Cream to fly up, but it runs out) Luis: Weapon: Bombernickel, Skill: Swim (+ Burning) Andrew: Weapon: Blood Sword, Skill: Bloodborn Ruby: Weapon: Stinky Cheese (Stuns Enemies), Skill: +50% damage when in Cheese Valley Heart: Weapon: Explosive Cards, Skill: Explosive L33T: Weapon: Code Rain, Skill: None Analisa: Weapon: Kazoo, Skill: Crawl Willow: Weapon: Dark Magic, Skill: Glide steve: weapon:Diamond sword skill:long jump Mr. Pepper Mode1: Dr. Cherry bombs. Skill : Burning Mr. Pepper Mode2: Styrofoam Launcher. Skill: Explosive Mr. Pepper Mode3: Chalk Bombs. Skill: Push Mrs. Cherry: Dr. Cherry bombs. Skill : Burning (+Glide) Harry: Tip Jar Bombs. Skill: Glide (+Explosive) Mr.Jaff: Firework Bazooka Skill: Glide Perry: Stuffed Platypus Toys/Fedora Discus. Skill: Swimming (+Explosive) Lawrence: Katana Skill: Double Jump (+Glide (Use his jacket to glide up) ) Papa Louie: Weapon: Pizza Paddle, Skill: Glide Boost Shop *Goodie Cheese: brings the player an a good cheese cannon which cheese enemies. Can cheese at least to 10 baddies. Unlocked in CV-2 and costs 200 money. *Powerade: Boosts player's power by +1 for the whole level. However, the effect quits if the player is cheesed. Unlocked in BC-3 and costs 400 money. *Resistant defense: Boosts player's defense by +1 for the whole level, taking double damage to lost a single life, however, the effect quits if the player is cheesed. Cheese Valley-1 *Eunbee *Angie (requires double jump) *Leo (requires crawling) Cheese Valley-2 *Reimu *Jacob (requires gliding) *Marisa (requires pushing) Cheese Valley-3 *Koishi *Auburn (requires gliding) *Matthew (requires wall jumping) Blueberry Cave-1 *Minoriko *Kaguya (requires ground pounding) *Emma (requires new skill, swimming) BC-2 *Aya *Sarge Fan (requires swimming) *Adam (requires double jump) BC-3 *Whitney *Kingsley (requires new skill, long jump) *Yippy (requires ground pounding) *Mr. Pepper Mode1 (requires push) Sweetheart Hills-1 *Connor *Allan (requires swimming) *Radlynn (requires pushing) SH-2 *Luigi *Tennyr (requires long jump) *Lorenzo (requires crawling) SH-3 Defeat Sarge! it will unlock: *Kingsley *Bruna Romano *steve (needs crawling) SH-4 *Jason *Xanthus (requires swimming or crawling,not both) *Foodini (requires gliding or ground pounding, not both) New Fort Onion-1 (second map) *Greg *Little Edoardo (requires double jump) *Big Pauly (requires swimming) NFO-2 *Alice M *Iman (requires long jump) *Carlo (requires crawling) *Mr. Pepper Mode2 (requires swimming) NFO-3 *Fujiwara *Bertha (requires burning) *Olga (requires POWER OF UGLYNESS pushing) Raisin Reef-1 *Scarletta *Mindy (requires ground pound) *Jessa (requires gliding) RR-2 *Satori *Analisa (requires burning) *Willow (requires crawling) RR-3 *Lisa *Noel (requires swimming) *Robby (requires wall jump) *Mr. Pepper Mode3 (requires push) RR-4 *Franco *Gino (requires gliding) *Boomer (requires crawling) *Perry (requires one of the members of The Pepper Family) Bacon Village-1 *Johnny *Lawrance (requires double jump) *Tess (requires ground pound) *Cheese Fan (requires crawling) *Mrs. Cherry (requires one of the members of The Pepper Family) BV-2 *Rebecca *Western Fan (requires long jump) *Xolo (requires double jump) *Harry (requires new skill, explosive) BV-3 Deafeat Bacon von Burn! It will unlock *Xandra *Ivy *Kahuna BV-4 *Edgar *Skyler (requires swimming+burning) *Sekibanki (requires crawling) *Mr. Pepper Complete Person (requires all the personalities) Shadowmint Castle-1 *Zev *Heather (requires ground pounding) *Jeremy (requires long jump) *Epicmaster (Needs wall jump) Category:Fan Games